tmnt_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello (Vision Quest)
Not what you were looking for? Check Donatello (disambiguation) Donatello (Vision Quest) is a playable character in Legends. Bio The brains of the operation, Donnie tends to rely on his mind more than his body, each move calculated and re-calculated. But in order to hold true strength, he must unite his body, mind, and spirit. By becoming like a mountain, he will be unstoppable. Attacks *'Ono Offensive' - On Critical Hit, decrease Speed of target by 0% for 1 turn. *'Hammer Time' - Damages a single enemy. 20% chance for Defense to be lowered by 50% for 2 turns. *'Sending a Message' - Taunt all foes for 1 turn. 30% chance to gain Critical Up. *'Rockslide' - At the start of a turn, 10% chance to raise Attack Power by 25% for 2 turns. *'Move Mountains' - A very powerful attack agaisnt a single enemy. Strategies Donatello (Vision Quest) is a very strong and decent character. He is placed high in Attack Power and Physical Defense, but poor in Dodge and Critical Rate. Unlike many other Donatello variants, Donatello (Vision Quest) is all brute. Donatello (Vision Quest) has a great deal of abilities that can work in concert together to be very effective in lowering enemies' health. When "Rockslide" is unlocked, it will aid the player in more Attack Power, granting them more damage to foes. This can work great when "Hammer Time" has previously succeeded in lowering a foe's Defense. "Move Mountains" is also devastating as it can be upgraded to become slightly over-powered. He can also Taunt enemies, raising Critical Rate of allies. This can work perfect with Donatello (Vision Quest) as in basic attack, upon a critical hit, grants Speed Down to target. Since Donatello (Vision Quest) is a Might character, he can deal slightly more damage to Tech enemies and bosses such as Kraang Walker and Krang (Classic). Overall, Donatello (Vision Quest) is an excellent addition to the player's teams. Can Be Found In *Card Packs *Tournament *Challenge Token Shop *Daily Challenges *Quick Challenges Trivia *Donatello (Vision Quest) is one of the playable characters to be added in a seperate update. *The attack name "Hammer Time" is a reference to hip-hop artist MC Hammer's hit song "U Can't Touch This" and its famous lyric "Stop... hammer time!". *In update #5, Donatello (Vision Quest)'s "Sending a Message" taunt ability now has more of a chance of raising allies' Critical Rate. *Donatello (Vision Quest)'s attack "Ono Offensive" says it will lower an enemy's speed by 0%. This is likely a typo. **This was fixed in update #5. *Donatello (Vision Quest)'s mask isn't very accurate to how it looked in the cartoon series. **Though this may have been intentional to make it look less frightening to some players. *Donatello (Vision Quest)'s effect-boost ability raises his Attack Power, hence him being in the Might class, as the Might class' prime stat is Attack Power. *Donatello (Vision Quest)'s "Move Mountains" attack is similar to Rocksteady's "Rocking Out" attack as they both dislodge pieces of rock out of the ground and launch it at a foe. *Revealed in the game's files, Donatello (Vision Quest), along with the rest of the Vision Quest Turtles, were originally silver-ranked characters. Gallery DonatelloVQIcon.png|Donatello (Vision Quest)'s character icon. One can notice the frame is silver. DonatelloVisionQuestHammer.jpeg|Donatello (Vision Quest) performing his Hammer Time attack. DonatelloVisionQuestMessage.jpeg|Donatello (Vision Quest) performing his Sending a Message attack. DonatelloVisionQuestMountains.jpeg|Donatello (Vision Quest) performing his Move Mountains attack. DonatelloVisionQuestTapped.jpeg|Donatello (Vision Quest)'s animation when tapped/clicked on. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Might Category:Taunters Category:Update 3 Characters